Comfort
by SingingMisery
Summary: Because imagination is bound to run away when your lover calls you in the middle of the night crying. Angeal/Zack/Cloud yaoi


Title: Comfort

Pairing: Angeal/Zack/Cloud

Warnings: Sex (duh), masturbation, maybe mild OOC? I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: Not mine, sadly.

HEY GUYS!!! I'M BACK!!! For now, then I'm gone again. Sorry. Um, my mom kicked me over to the computer because she felt I needed a break from studying. SO, I finished this one. It's PORN with ANGST. PANGST! (Cough) I apologize for the lack of credible notes. You see, my brain has not fully congealed yet. I'm still on exam overdose mode.

* * *

One of his favourite things to listen to in the world was the sound of Angeal's heart beat. It was dependable, a steady rhythm that lured him to sleep. He especially liked it when it sped up during sex, because despite how Angeal had an iron grip on his control, it was gratifying to know he could cause the dark haired SOLDIER to loosen that grip. Zack shifted in his sleep, his ear pressed to Angeal's warm chest.

However, he was sure that Angeal's heart did not ring.

By the time he was fully awake, Angeal had already snapped to awareness. Both their focus shifted to Zack's cell phone, the small device's backlight illuminating the dark room. Zack grabbed it and studied the caller ID. He could count the number of people who would call this late on one hand.

It was Cloud.

Starting to panic, he flipped the phone open. "Cloud? What is it?" His voice crackled with dread. Angeal watched, listening intently to every word.

There was a silence, then a soft sniffle. "Z-Zack?"

"I'm here baby."

There was another silence, in which the blond teen wept softly. "Are you okay?"

Zack frowned, confused. Shouldn't he be asking that question? Angeal held his hand, eyes reflecting the worry Zack felt. "Yeah, I'm fine. But why..."

"And Angeal? Is he alright?" Cloud's voice was a bit louder now, panic evident.

"Shhh, Cloud. Its fine, we're both fine. What's the matter?"

Another sniffle. "You're gonna think I'm stupid." Cloud whispered, the defeated tone making his voice trail off.

Zack straightened, sitting up in the bed. "Cloud, there is nothing you could do that would make me think you're stupid. Now, please tell us what's going on." His eyes flicked to Angeal. "You're really worrying us."

Evidently, that was the wrong thing to say. "I'm sorry!" The teen's voice suddenly increased in volume as another sob caused his voice to break. "It's just...I had a bad dream and..."

Zack sighed, a little relived that his little chocobo wasn't in any physical pain. "Cloud, I'm coming to get you, alright? Just hang on."

"O-okay. Can I talk to Angeal?"

Zack grinned as Angeal held out his hand, a needy look on his face. "Of course, Spiky. Here." He handed off the phone to the burly SOLDIER. Quickly, he bounded off the bed and grabbed a pair of shoes. Not even bothering to stop and put them on, Zack ran out the door.

Angeal put the receiver to his ear. "Cloud?"

"I'm still here."

Angeal frowned, hating to here the wavering in the usually gentle voice. "I've missed you."

There was slight pause. "I've missed you too." Angeal was relieved to hear some warmth come back into Cloud's voice. Obviously needing a distraction, the blond asked how his mission went.

Angeal obliged, describing the Wutai countryside in as much detail as possible. Cloud kept the conversation going with small questions. Although Angeal knew he hadn't coaxed a smile from his shy lover, he could tell Cloud was slowly starting to relax. Soon, he heard Zack's voice echoing in the background.

"Zack's here." He was stating the obvious, he knew Angeal could hear. "I'll see you in a little while."

Angeal smiled, "I'm looking forward to it." He waited until the tell-a-tale click came before disconnecting his own call.

* * *

Ten minutes later, and Angeal was ready to punch something. It was ironic that he was the one who lectured other people on being patient. He paced the length of the small apartment, mind going through several different scenarios, each one more horrible than the next. Where were Zack and Cloud? Finally, the door opened. Without saying anything, Angeal swept up both Zack and Cloud in his embrace. Zack's eyes went wide, startled by this show of emotion. Cloud tensed, but relaxed, his thin forearms wrapping around Angeal's neck.

"We're okay." The blonds' voice was soft. "Don't worry."

Angeal shook his head, able to smell the saltiness of Cloud's tears. "No, you're not." He pulled both his lovers to the bedroom, sitting them down on the bed. Zack shot him a mock glare, arranging them so Cloud was in the middle. Once he was comfortable, Zack gently ran his fingers through Cloud's hair. "Now, can you tell us?" Cloud blushed, averting his gaze.

"You said you had a bad dream?" Zack prompted.

Cloud inhaled shakily, pressing his cheek to Zack's side. With his free hand, he gripped Angeal's shirt. "Y-Yeah."

Zack gently rubbed along Cloud's hairline, causing the teen to relax slightly. "What was it about?"

Cloud tensed again, his face panicked. "You. Both of you." His grip tightened.

"Shhh, Cloud." Angeal's voice was low. He gently took Cloud's hand, forcing the grip to loosen. He pressed a soft kiss to the palm. "Just start from the beginning."

Cloud blinked a couple of times, thinking. "It was dark, I couldn't really see anything. Just flashes. Like someone set a fire. But..." He paused, biting his lip. "I could hear."

Zack paused in his stroking, tangling his fingers in the soft blond hair to gently tilt Cloud's face to him. "What did you hear?" Cloud shook his head, pressing his lips together. "You can tell us. What was..."

"They were hurting you! Both of you, and I couldn't do anything! Gaia, I feel so scared every time you go away because I might now ever get to see you again. I know you might not feel the same when you leave, but that's how feel and I..."

Zack interrupted with a forceful kiss, stealing the teen's breath away. He broke it off, staring into Cloud's impossibly blue eyes. "Cloud, you don't understand. We are just as worried that we might not see you again. You complete us, and we need you, baby." Cloud blinked, mouth agape. He imagined he looked like a fish right about now. But, he couldn't shake the shock Zack's words had put on him.

Angeal chuckled softly, pressing two fingers to Cloud's chin to tilt the teen's face towards him. His kiss was gentler then Zack's, but no less consuming. "He's right." He kept his dark eyes on Cloud. "You know that, correct?"

Cloud grew flustered, eyes tearing. He tried to look away, but Angeal held his face firmly. A single tear traced its way down his pale cheek. "Oh." His voice was soft.

Angeal kissed the boy again, putting as much passion as he could manage. "We need you." Zack reiterated again, hand tracing patterns along Cloud's back. "We need you." Angeal tipped Cloud back, settling him against Zack. His gentle, dark eyes held such passion that it made Cloud gasp. Zack smiled, he had been just as awestruck at how expressive Angeal's eyes could become. "I think our chocobo needs reassuring." Despite the nickname, his voice held no trace of mockery.

Angeal hummed in approval, pressing his lips to Cloud's again. This time, the blond wrapped his arms around the SOLDIER's neck, trying to pull him closer. Angeal broke off the kiss. "Easy, little one. I'm not going anywhere."

"You don't know," moaned Cloud, still upset. "In that dream..."

This time, Zack silenced him with a kiss. "And that's what we're here for, spiky. To make you forget."

Angeal softly kissed his way down Cloud's throat, careful not to leave any marks on pale column. Zack rolled out of their way, content to watch his two lovers. He could always join in later. Cloud fiddled with the buttons on Angeal's shirt, undoing them one by one. As if unable to believe that the SOLDIER was really okay, he ran his small hand over the ridges and contours of Angeal's chest.

"See?" Angeal's voice was humoured, tinted with lust. "I'm just fine."

Cloud turned to Zack, who removed his own shirt with a mutter of, "bossy little thing." Cloud conducted his own investigation, relaxing when he was convinced the raven haired SOLDIER was also alright. "Do you feel better now?"

Cloud nodded, rubbing his cheek against Zack's. "It just...seemed so real." Zack carded his fingers through Cloud's silky hair, smiling sadly. It was so like Cloud to be more worried about those around him.

Angeal pulled Cloud towards him. "But it wasn't, alright?" He ran his hands over the teen's sides soothingly, revelling in the hiss of pleasure that followed. He grasped the hem of Cloud's t-shirt, pulling it off. He laid the teen back on the bed, admiring the pale skin colored only by the flush brought on by kissing. Zack grinned from his place on the bed, his own eyes glowing with arousal. Angeal thumbed at Cloud's nipple, coaxing the small bundle of nerves to hardness. Cloud hissed again, head thrown back and eyes screwed shut. Angeal had to grin; it seemed Cloud was still unused to be touched. He repeated the process on the other nipple, causing Cloud to bite his lip between white teeth. Cloud whimpered loudly when he replaced his thumb with his mouth, wetting the bud with his tongue. Unnoticed by the other two, Zack undid his pants and slipped them off, not wearing any underwear. He gripped his hard cock, gliding his hand over the shaft, restraining a moan.

Angeal gripped the waistband of Cloud's pants, tenderly pulling the material over thin hips, taking the underwear Cloud was wearing with them. Cloud blushed darker at being naked, the skin on his breastbone becoming flushed as well. Angeal took his time, raining feverous kisses to the delicate skin of Cloud's inner thighs. Cloud's cock grew harder and harder with anticipation. But every time Angeal got close to that area, he switched tactics, exploring some other part of Cloud's body. Cloud panted, his shyness forgotten as he thrust his hips up slightly.

"Please, Angeal." He begged, wanting to alleviate some of the pressure. "Pleeease."

The dark haired man smirked at just how uninhibited the usually quiet blond could become. He decided to show some mercy, and took Cloud's cock into his mouth. The gasping whine that followed was music to his ears. Cloud pressed his hand to his mouth, embarrassed by the noises erupting from his throat.

Zack reached over, pulling on Cloud's hand. "Don't hold back." His voice was husky with arousal. "Let us hear you."

Cloud bit his lip, shaking his head. He was so close. Angeal, sensing this, pulled back. The blond made a low note of dismay, his eyes squeezing shut. His legs were gently spread farther, and he winged with embarrassment at how exposed he felt. Angeal smiled reassuringly, a finger coated with oil gently tracing the sensitive opening. Zack paused in his slow stroking, gripping Cloud's shoulder reassuringly. Although the blond was not a virgin, his sexual experience was limited. Zack splayed his hand out, rubbing along Cloud's neck and back, cooing softly. Gently, the finger speared into Cloud. He bit his lip again, as muscles that were not quite used to be so were stretched. A second finger joined the first. It's only on the third that Cloud whimpered. Angeal's fingers paused in their gentle exploration. The fingers of his free hand tenderly traced the teen's face, soothingly rubbing the soft cheek.

"Relax," he whispered. "Just relax."

Cloud nodded and complied, all the tension in his body disappearing with an exhale. Angeal scissored his fingers, stretching Cloud's entrance. When his fingers brushed against something that made Cloud inhale sharply, Angeal knew he was ready.

Zack sat up, grabbing the bottle of lube from Angeal's hands. "I want to do it." Angeal smiled, shrugging. Zack held out his hand, putting a liberal amount on his palm. Scooting forward, he wrapped his hand around the thick shaft, coating it. Angeal gave a low moan, drawing a smile from both Cloud and Zack. Angeal softly brushed Zack's hand away, far too used to the feeling of that warm hand. He gripped Cloud's narrow hips, pulling the blond close to him. Placing the thinly muscular legs over his shoulder, he lined his arousal up with Cloud's pink entrance.

"Ready?" Cloud gulped, but nodded. Slowly, he pushed in.

The blond closed his eyes and made a soft noise of pain, still unused to having someone inside him. Angeal paused, torn between wanting to thrust into the welcoming heat and saving Cloud pain. But Cloud was there, kissing his neck, tugging softly on the Angeal's hair, whispering that he was fine, just fine, don't stop now. He complied, pushing in farther. And Zack was stroking himself faster now, caught up in the twisting limbs of the other two. Cloud's skin contrasting Angeal's shoulders, his wide blue eyes hazed over. Angeal's usually serious face almost needy was he watched Cloud slowly relax.

Cloud pressed his cheek to Angeal's chest. "I'm alright." Angeal nodded, pulling slowly out to thrust back in. The pain had faded to a dull burn, and Cloud found himself craving more. The thrusting grew faster, the pain disappearing as that place was struck inside him that caused spots to appear before his eyes. He instinctively tightened hi s arms around Angeal's neck, crying out. Angeal pressed his lips to Cloud's hair, a grunt erupting from him. Their copulating grew more wild as Angeal's worries about hurting his smaller lover disappeared in a blurry haze of love and lust.

Zack moaned loudly, head thrown back. His hand didn't pause in its movement and his orgasm was building quickly. Cloud glanced at Zack, mouth hanging open. But a particularly hard thrust caused his body to convulse and he cried out again. Angeal slipped his hand down, cupping and kneading Cloud's neglected cock. Cloud dug his blunt nails into Angeal's arms, the air suddenly scorching around him. The fuse was ignited and slowly weaving its way to detonation.

Then, a explosion that Cloud swore shook the very walls.

Cloud hissed violently as he came into Angeal's waiting hand. The SOLDIER followed shortly after, hips snapping forward as he rode out his orgasm. Another loud moan from Zack, caused him to look up. He gently tipped Cloud back. "Watch him." It was an order that Cloud was only too happy to comply.

Zack didn't notice that the two had finished, his legs shaking with exertion from staying in the same position. He thumbed the head and used his free hand to pinch at his nipples. Finally, he came with a scream, his beautiful face contorted with pleasure as the orgasm ripped through him. He collapsed on the bed, eyes fluttering closed. Slowly, Angeal withdrew from Cloud, earning a noise of dismay. He chuckled and joined Zack. The usually glossy hair was matted with sweat from his self-pleasuring. The bigger man softly kissed all the exposed skin he could find, causing Zack to whine, his skin super-sensitive. "You could have joined in."

Zack shrugged. "I could. But like I said, I like to watch." The innocent smile that followed prompted more kisses. "Besides, there's plenty of time for that later. Right, Cloud?"

The blond, still panting where Angeal had left him, looked up with confusion. "Wha..."

Zack chuckled weakly, cuddling next the teen. "Never mind. Do you feel better now?"

Cloud nodded, wrapping his arms around Zack. "I think so." He yawned, eyes fighting to stay open. "Go to sleep," Zack whispered. "We'll be right here in the morning." Cloud complied, his lithe body going boneless with sleep. Angeal lay down next to them, eyes watching Zack. A lazy kiss ensued, both too spent for it ignite anything. "Angeal?"

"Yes puppy?"

"I love you...and I'm," The youth paused for a yawn. "Going to go sleep now." He flopped down, falling asleep almost immediately. Angeal rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less.

* * *

I hope this holds people over. Reviews? 'Cause they make me happy.


End file.
